The Writer and The Player
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: When Regina was setting the curse over the Fairytale Land there was a princess and a prince who were madly in love, nothing could break thier love it was so strong. Untill they were sent to Storybrooke and everything was lost. Samantha is hopelessly in love with Trevor who claims has no feelings towards her what so ever. Can Emma break the curse fast to save thier love ?


Chapter 1

Fairytale World (flashback)

***Click* *Click* *Click* **The noise of heels clicking against the stone floor were heard through out the Castle, the young princess walked slyly towards the guard that called her name in her hunter green ruffled long dress, white pearls on her corset and randomly placed on the skirt of the beautiful mature-looking dress.

As soon as she stood right infront of her gaurd, he bent down and bowed before her highness. " Princess, your loyal friend Snow White has addressed you to a meeting, about The Queen." Her eyes bulged and quickly grabbed the note out of her gaurds hand.

She was about to head back to her bedchambers but instead thanked the gaurd for giving her the letter. " Thank you Smith, i will tell Snow that i will be attending her meeting." She sophisticatedly walked back to her bedchambers that she shared with her lovely husband who was with Geppetto and Pinnochio at the moment.

Her long curly hair bounced when she sat down at the desk looking out the small window, daydreaming about the day when the queen would be finally defeated.

Her brown eyes looked from the beautiful scenery of the forest to the blank piece of paper she had to write on, she took a deep breath in and out and asked specifically what the meeting was about and how Regina was connected with it.

I watched as the Gaurd walked off with my letter and i sat patiently staring at the fire inside the castle.

" Hey Smith, infact, dispose this letter and bring the carriage right outside the door ! I will go over to Snow White and Prince James." Soon after that was said, Smith brought out the carriage and the teenage princess climbed inside, looking out at the clouds, knowing something bad was going to happen but didnt know what.

Storybrooke, Maine

I watch the little droplets of water hit the ground and imagine the rain as a couple in a fight, the girl trying to calm her boyfriend after the boy think she was being unfaithful to him. The girl runs out of the apartment they shared together and sits at the edge of the curb, crying untill the boy apoligizes and they share a romantic embrace.

" Samantha, would you like to awnser this math problem that i have set up on the board." I turned my attention back to my Algebra teacher.

I feel the heat crawling up my cheeks as i look around the room, trying not to look stupid. " Uh negitive twenty eight." I heard a few snickers from the kids in my class and looked disapointed. " Wrong, stop staring out the window and then you will get the awnser right !"

I rolled my eyes and opened the textbook to page 213.

_When is school going to be over, oh yeah 2:30._

I look at the clock and its twenty minutes untill the school day is over.

" Trevor, would you like to explain the first step to number two." Mr. Karnes walked over to Trevor who was too busy staring off in space. _I cant blame him, math is boring...especially with this stupid bastard as a teacher._

Trevor shook his head and walked back to his desk and sat down in his chair, looking at yesterdays test probitly.

Suddenly, i heard the desk chair squeak and he got up from his desk, to lecture us...again.

" Ok i shouldnt have to say this but you guys are freshman in high school, you arnt in kindergarden anymore, you have to be responcible for your own actions ! And if you fail a test than i wont care and if you keep this elementry behavior than ill call up Mayor Mills !" He flaired his arms in the air, and pushed up his glasses.

Im not scared of but i am scared of Mayor Mills. I heard that once last year she took out a sophmore because he was throwing pencils at the World Geography teacher and he got expelled and she taught him a "lesson", he was never the same ever since.

The room got quiet, you could hear the michanical pencils against the paper.

It was so quiet that you could hear if one person stopped writing, it was creepy.

" Sir ! There is someone at the door !" Blake Gidson, pointed at the door with his pointer finger, everybody gasped and stopped writing.

My heart stopped as soon as the teacher opened the door, everybodys heads turned, even mine.

I sighed in relief as i saw Emma walk inside the room talking to .

" Hi um is Samantha Renolds in your class ?" I saw alot of the kids taunt at me and tease as they say im in trouble.

smiles politly and points his pen towards my seat. Emmas blonde hair flips behind her as she faces towards me. She slightly smiles and passes desks, Jackson Mason whisled as she passed by his desk " Hot Mama.".

Emma ignored him, " Hey come to the office after school ok !" I look up at the clock and just shrugg. " Class is going to end any second now anyways."

Emma and I watch the clock as if slowly moves another minute and another one.

I see the jocks are staring at Emma and drooling over her practically, i cant help but roll my eyes.

The bell rings, i put my six folders in my backpack and get trampled by the many freshman in the class. " Woah, this reminds me of when i was back in high school but more crowded." Emma dodges the seniors as they pass by the main hall into the bus parking lot.

We walk in the lot and i see Emmas small bug. " Hop in ! We have alot of work to do !" Emma climbs in the driver seat and I look at the buses to see a particular boy with a black jacket. _Trevor..._Blush creeps up my face.

I have been in love with him since we were twelve, hes not the nicest guy in the world but hes different than all the guys in the classes. Hes the bad boy and im the good girl, i dont care what he feels about me even though he thinks im a annoying bitch and will avoid me at all costs but i still love him and i always will because hes my first love, and hes changed me, i will never be the same again.

" SAM !" I hear Emmas voice yell from the little car, i scram over to the passenger seat and shut the door.

" Hey, you ok ? You've been kinda off in your own world lately." I noticed the concern in her voice and a small noticable smirk crossed my face. " Yeah, its normal." Emma narrowed her eyes at me but shook it off and drove to our the Shierriffs office.

Fairytale World ( flashback)

" You heard Snow and James, Regina is setting the curse on us and we need to stop her !" My husband held his sword high in the air without a fear.

_He doesnt know..._

" I know what we can do ! James and I can instantly kill her while shes riding in her carriage to God-knows-where ! Yes its perfect !" He kept rambling on and on plans to defeat Regina.

" TYLER ! STOP !" I yelled than fell to my knees, sobbing and mumbling that he doesnt understand.

" Im sorry for whatever i caused you, Hannah whats wrong ?" He ran his fingers through my hair and i sniffed with tears running down my cheeks. " Theres nothing we can do about the curse." He wiped the tears off with his thumb and shushed me like a baby.

" Its going to be ok, i promise you." He whispered into my ear and rubbed my stomach, it was soothing but it also hurt when he pressed against it. I winced a little bit, and looked outside the window at the purple clouds that were coming near our castle.

_This is the time to tell him, now_

His lips meet against mine one last time and i felt the electricity of true love hit the castle, i tasted his salty tears while he pulled away from me in a final farewell.

" I will find you." He whispers as the storm is coming, I look at the window and the storm is going to hit our castle any second now.

The storm hit the castle with a crash, the floor shifted and i fell to the ground sliding across the floor, reaching for my husband but we were too far apart to touch.

The storm riped off the castle roof, my hair was waving throught the air and i could hear Reginas laughs from Snow's castle.

I turned back to my prince and yelled the last words i would ever say to him. " Im pre-"

Storybrooke, Maine

I rubbed my stomach as i flipped through crime scenes in this town. " So which one are we going to do ?"

Emma shrugged and looked through her sons Once Upon A Time book. " I dont know, Regina wants me to figure out who stole her keys." We looked at each other and started snickering.

" Im just sayin' but i think shes trying to pull you into something." I put my hand up and just roll my eyes.

" And just what am i pulling Shieriff Swan into ?" I gritt my teeth at that voice, the devils wife.

Im about to turn my chair when Emma saved me. " Samantha isnt talking about you, Regina." I watch fearfully as Emma stands up close against Regina and gives her a long stare that last about five slow minutes.

Regina started for the door, she turned the knob and gave me a stare that meant i was her next target and i better act fast before she does.

" Hey Sam ?" I look over to Emma who is deeply concerned by my sudden behavior.

" Yeah ?" My heart starts to beat faster while she looks at my very big stomach that is usually covered with a jacket.

" Are you pregnant ?"_ Its almost my due date anyway, so if my water breaks during work than i should tell her besides she is one of the only adults you are comfortable talking to._

"Y-yes."


End file.
